


Got Me Nostalgic

by basicallymonsters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallymonsters/pseuds/basicallymonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan watches the original PINOF and nostalgia ensues. DnP both admire the way they were around each other then vs. now, and how their lives are different for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me Nostalgic

They’re going on about a cordless hammer drill and making eyes at each other, giggling and lip biting and sticking out tongues in that way that Dan has always loved on Phil.

The lighting is dim and the outfits are tragic, and his sense of humour is even more so, Dan reckons, as he watches himself try to catch up with Phil. Metaphorically scrabbling at the ankles of his favourite creator and trying way too hard to make their friendship look as natural as it really was.

As it always has been - from first glorious message to easy correspondence, falling in love with kind internet filtered personalities even before the gritty beautiful reality of each other.

Dan watches the video almost regularly, and his cringe never fails to give way to flickering warmth, and fondness like watching a couple meeting in a rom-com or falling into your favourite band’s discography from 2008.

He loves this video.

Probably as much as any top commenter - he can recite every careful interaction, every sly joke and every unedited cut of them that they were too young and bold to want out. He’s grateful.

He can’t recall anything else quite as honest or ridiculous and he loves this first document of them; aching softness in their expressions, all over each other behind the scenes and sometimes in front.

2009 Phil is tackling him to the floor now, and Dan remembers the way it felt to be back to the carpet, a sweet smelling mop of black fringe getting in his eyes and his own burning hypersensitivity to the camera. He remembers his hands closing over Phil’s biceps and wondering how he got there. He remembers how simple it was to feel a heartbeat under soft plaid and never feel like he was being watched. Not really.

2015 Phil closes the macbook in front of him.

“You have your thinking face on” he says, mouth quirking up at one side.

“It’s the only face I’ve got” Dan replies immediately, and slides the laptop onto the couch beside him.

Phil rolls his eyes. “Hilarious. I meant-”

“I know, you nerd - I’ve got my ‘brink of a crisis’ face on.”

“More like your, 'I’m over thinking things, save me Philip’ face” he retorts, and his tongue is wedged between his teeth in that way, and Dan is distracted.

“I don’t need saving from the internet Phil, I breathe internet” he manages, eyes flickering up from Phil’s mouth to too-knowing eyes.

“Okay captain internet, just making sure you don’t have some… relationship crisis and abandon ship.” Phil shrugs.

Dan narrows his eyes. “Tell me that wasn’t a "ship” pun.“

Phil laughs a little. ”Certainly not, and in any case, the video was over, and present me is way more fun" he does a little stilted shimmy as if to prove his point and Dan pushes his fringe back fondly.

“Past you was much more like present you than 'AmazingPhil’ tbh.”

“Does that bother you?” Phil asks.

Dan shakes his head seriously. “Nah, you know I get it. I just like to see us like that. Like a youtube shaped time capsule.”

Phil grins and leans forward. “Our whole lives are youtube shaped time capsules” he says, but Dan shakes his head again, closing the gap between them.

“Not our whole lives,” and he presses his lips to Phil’s. They’re a little chapped and Phil grins into it, teeth clacking together a bit when Dan kisses harder, one hand steadying the back of Phil’s head.

They’re breathing hard when he pulls away, and Phil rubs his thumb over Dan’s swollen lower lip.

“A very important point,” Phil breathes.

Dan wiggles his eyebrows. “Speaking of very important points,” he starts.

Phil chokes on air. “You’re disgusting. You are actually disgusting. Are you a teenager?” He asks, but he’s pushing himself up anyway, heading towards his bedroom.

Dan nearly trips prying himself from his sofa crease to follow behind, half laughing the whole time.

“What can I say, PINOF’s got me nostalgic.” He calls giddily after Phil, who scoffs.

“I can do without 18-year-old you’s shitty stamina.”

Dan feigns outrage, but ruins it when he gets his shirt caught around his neck in an effort to tug it off.

Phil laughs and pulls it all the way from his body, smiling at Dan’s tousled curls and bright eyes.

“I could do with some of that adoring fan attitude though,” he teases, and Dan rolls his eyes.

“'Fraid you’re going to have to settle for doting boyfriend” he replies, and Phil’s face softens.

“I can do doting boyfriend.” He says.

Dan bounces back onto the bed abruptly, spread-eagle, and puts on his best breathy voice. “Please do.”

Phil crawls up his body, laughing into his skin all the way until he’s close enough to kiss his smile, off-centre and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> yo thanks for kind comments on my stuff, it's all kinds of inspiring. :)


End file.
